Naughty, Naughty
by fandomsgalore9211
Summary: Chuck Scolnik finds himself back in Tree Hill after years apart. Old feelings rush back leaving him more confused than ever. Luckily, with the help of his old friends Chase Adams, Chris Keller, and Jamie Scott, Chuck soon realizes that he's back and better than ever.


Chuck Scolnik slid out of bed and grimaced as his feet thudded on the hardwood floor. He had been hoping to be as quiet as a mouse. The lump which lay next to him was snoring softly, still asleep and apparently didn't hear his feet touch the ground. Chuck exhaled and got up.

Chuck managed to get dressed in five minutes, and after shooting Melanie a text, he was out of the apartment in a flash. Chuck wasn't one for breakfasts in bed and all that jazz.

As Chuck hailed a cab, he caught a peek at his watch. "Oh crap." He mumbled to himself. He was going to have to skip his usual Starbucks run if he wanted to make it to work on time.

Half an hour later, Chuck made it to work, out of breath, but on time. As he passed the receptionist, Flora, he flashed her his best flirtatious smile, "Good morning Flora."

Flora blushed, while knowing Chuck's reputation, she couldn't help herself. All the women couldn't help themselves. Chuck was just that good looking and just that good. "Good morning Mr. Scolnik," Henry, Chuck's secretary greeted him at the door to his office, "you have a meeting in twenty minutes with Goodwin and Clark."

Chuck groaned, any meeting with Goodwin and Clark had to be bad news. He wondered what it could possibly be this time. "Thanks Henry." Chuck said as he made his way into his office and plonked down behind his desk in his comfy black leather desk chair.

Henry lingered by the door, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Chuck looked up, surprised to see him still there instead of at his own desk fielding calls from reporters and what not. "Yeah, you can order me an iced chai from Starbucks.

Henry nodded and left Chuck alone.

Chuck's usual morning routine was pretty straightforward. He'd come in, Henry would greet him by the door, reminding him of any meetings and what not. After Henry left, he would break into his breakfast, usually a granola bar or an apple with his usual iced Americano and then turn on his laptop and go straight to Facebook to check out what was happening. Then he'd go straight to work answering emails, and all that. Today, when Chuck logged on Facebook, staring right at him which made his face pale was a life event from James Lucas Scott.

James Lucas Scott, or Jamie Scott was Chuck's best friend growing up. They did everything together and supported each other through each other's crazy lives. It was only after high school when Jamie had found out that Chuck slept with his girlfriend at the time, was when they had a falling out period. It was a messy debacle that Chuck tried hard not to think about. Especially since Chuck still carried a torch for her. After a while, Jamie had eventually forgiven Chuck and gotten back together with his girlfriend. They weren't as tight as before, so Jamie didn't need to know how Chuck really felt about her. Which is probably why Chuck's throat tightened at what he saw.

 **LIFE EVENT:**

 **Jamie Scott became engaged to Madison Landry.**

Chuck didn't believe in true love. At least that's what he kept telling himself. If true love had been real, HE'D be the one getting engaged to Madison, not Jamie. Still, Chuck was a loyal friend—except for that one time obviously—and decided to give Jamie a call.

"So I guess congratulations is in order." Chuck said when Jamie picked up the phone.

Jamie laughed, "Thanks bro. Yeah, I feel pretty damn special right now. She's treating me like a fucking king. I don't know what I did to deserve all this."

"Giving her a diamond ring might have something to do with it." Chuck joked.

Jamie had to laugh at that.

After a brief lull in their conversation, Jamie asked a question that Chuck never in a million years would've thought he would, "So, um, I know that where Madison's concerned, it might be a bit awkward," he paused, "but you're still my best friend. So would you like to be my best man?"

It was at that moment when Henry came in with Chuck's iced chai. "Oh, and Mayfield is on line two," Henry went, "he says it's pretty urgent."

Chuck nodded his thanks and shooed Henry out of his office with a wave of his hand.

Chuck had to give this whole best man thing a lot of thought. On one hand, Jamie was right. Chuck IS Jamie's best friend, and it would be crappy of him not to do this for Jamie. Considering all that they've been through together. However, Chuck still had feelings for Madison after all these years. It was hard to let this sort of thing go. "Chuck? You still there bud?" Jamie asked.

"Oh yeah," Chuck said, "and Jamie, I'm going to throw you the most epic bachelor party ever!"

Jamie smiled on the other end, "So does that mean you'll be my best man?"

Chuck nodded, "Hell yeah! Bros over Hos right?"

Jamie laughed, "True, although Madison isn't really a ho." He felt like defending his bride to be.

"You know what I mean." Chuck said noticing Henry frantically waving at him through the window and pointing at the phone that wouldn't stop ringing. "Hey, I gotta go. But let's talk soon. We have to catch up and you can tell me all about your proposal."

"It's been too long man." Jamie said agreeing.

As soon as Chuck hung up with Jamie, his line went crazy. Chuck sighed, here goes nothing. "This better be important Chad." He told the person on the other line.

In their company, Chad Mayfield was best known for scheduling and recruiting artists to come perform for their local charity.

"Oh trust me," Chad said, "it is."

"Well what is it?" Chuck asked annoyed. "I don't have all day you know."

"So you know the benefit concert we're having for children with abusive parents?" Chad asked stalling for time.

"As the benefit's head, yes I believe I do." Chuck said.

"So, you know how Alex Dupre was supposed to be the concert's headliner?" Chad asked again.

Chuck smiled when he heard Alex's name. He had met Alex as a child in Tree Hill. She was dating his "brother" Chase Adams. Even though Alex had left Chase heartbroken, she still always kept in touch with Chuck advising him never to give up his dreams. Which is why Chuck had no trouble scheduling her in for this benefit concert.

"Yesssssssssss." Chuck said slowly kind of sure of what Chad was going to say next.

"Yeah, she cancelled. And by cancelled, her management team says even they don't know where the hell she is." Chad said.

Chuck groaned. This was typical Alex Dupre. She had a tendency to not stay in one place for too long. In fact, the longest she'd ever stayed in a place was probably Tree Hill to be with Chase. And even THAT wasn't as long as a resident. "Great. What do Goodwin and Clark think about it?" He asked referring to his bosses.

"They said they'd talk to you today at your meeting. But I thought I'd just give you a heads up." Chad said.

"Thanks." Chuck said sarcastically. Now who the hell was he going to replace Alex Dupre with?

After Chuck had hung up with Chad, he racked his brain trying to think of someone to replace Alex Dupre with. His first thought was Haley James Scott, Jamie's mom. But as soon as that thought entered his mind, he shook it out of his mind. Haley was way too busy as it is. Running the café and red bedroom records. She probably didn't have time for performing. Next, he thought of Chase's other ex, Mia Catalano. Now, Goodwin and Clark would probably bow down to worship him if he was able to get her. Considering they're both such big fans. But Chuck knew that getting Mia Catalano to be the headliner of his benefit concert was a pipe dream. What would a two time Grammy winning artist want to do with a benefit concert anyway? Then suddenly, it hit Chuck who to get. Chris Keller. Chris was the perfect contender for this.

Chuck reached for his phone and dialed Red Bedroom Records where he knew Chris was still based at. A woman answered the line, "Red Bedroom Records how may I help you?"

"Hi, yes. This is Chuck Scolnik from Goodwin and Clark," Chuck breathed into the receiver excitedly, "Is Chris Keller there? I'm an old friend."

The woman on the other side of the line snorted in laughter, "Yeah, and I'm Beyoncé's old friend. Try again buddy." She said before slamming the phone down.

Chuck sighed. There had to be SOME way to get Chris Keller on the phone. He dialed another number. This time a man picked up, "Hi, this is Owen, what can I do for you?"

Chuck crinkled his nose. Owen? Who the hell was Owen? And why was he at Tric? "Yeah hi, this is Chuck Scolnik and old friend of Chase's. Is Chase around?"

There was a brief pause at the other end of the line, "Nope."

"Do you know when he'll be coming back?" Chuck asked again.

"Nope."

Chuck sighed, 'Will you take a message?"

"Nope." Owen said again before hanging up.

Chuck groaned as he buried his head in his hands. Ever since he was little, all he wanted to be was an artist. Performing for people and singing his heart out on stage. How on earth had he gotten sucked into a job where he'd recruit artists was beyond him. Unfortunately, Chuck didn't have much time to drown his sorrows/think of another solution. As Henry was knocking on his door reminding him of his meeting with Goodwin and Clark.

"Here goes nothing." Chuck mumbled to himself as he gathered notes and stuff and strode his way confidently into the meeting room.

Ten minutes later, Margret Goodwin and Ansel Clark made their way into the meeting room carrying steaming cups of coffee along with their laptop and supplies. Chuck stood and greeted his two bosses.

As they all seated, Margret began, "So Chuck, you probably know by now why we called this meeting with you."

Chuck nodded as his heart started beating nervously faster than normal.

"We were hoping since you have some pull with Red Bedroom Records, that you would be able to get another one of their artists to be our opening act? Preferably someone along the lines of Mia Catalano, Haley James Scott, Chris Keller, or even Gavin DeGraw would be great."

Chuck nodded, these were all the people Chuck had thought of. "Yes, I already tried getting a hold of Red Bedroom Records for Chris Keller to be our opening act. However, it seems like they are busy as no one was remotely helpful."

Margret and Ansel gave each other a knowing look. "Ah yes, that's right." Ansel said finally.

"We've got an idea, why don't YOU pack your bags and head back to your hometown and personally meet with Chris Keller OR Haley James Scott to ask for help?" Ansel asked.

Chuck's eyes widened. Go back…to Tree Hill? He hadn't been back there since he was eighteen! And he definitely wasn't sure about seeing everyone—especially Madison—again after all this time. BUT, he also knew that he was in charge of this benefit, this benefit had been HIS idea. He had to do what was right for the concert. So, reluctantly, Chuck agreed. "Sure, I'd be happy to go back and seek whatever help I can get."

Margret and Ansel smiled, "Great." Margret said standing up as she smoothed her outfit. "We look forward to see who you have in store for us."

With that, they shook his hand, and were out the door. Leaving Chuck alone to his thoughts.

Tree Hill. Home. Back to Jamie, and Madison, and Chase, and Andre, and Chris Keller. All the people Chuck cared most of in the world. AND to all the places Chuck had loved to hang at when he was a kid. Chuck couldn't be more nervous and excited at the same time.

Henry popped his head into the conference room, "So, what can I do to help boss?" He asked.

Chuck looked up and grinned, "Book me on the next flight to Tree Hill." As nervous as Chuck was, he couldn't wait to get reacquainted with his childhood favorites. He had a feeling that this would be a trip that he would never forget.


End file.
